7 Nights In Paris
by retnomarc
Summary: When He changes my sweetdream to be a nigthmare


_Ada Cinta dibalik Benci_

 _Ada Rindu dibalik Bosan_

 _Ada kisah dibalik kejadian_

 _Ada takdir dibalik ketidaksengajaan_

 _Ada Kau dibalikku_

 _Ada Cerita dibalik kota Paris_

 **Seoul**

Hari itu sudah pukul 07.00 pagi, tapi pandangan Shin Hye tak pernah lepas dari komputer tuanya sejak semalam. Sorot mataharipun tak pernah hinggap dipaginya, bagi Shin Hye tak ada siang dan malam yang ada hanya komputer dan komputer. Setiap pagi Shin Hye tak pernah membuka jendelanya, gadis jorok itu membiarkan kamarnya tetap dalam keadaan gelap dan pengap, yang ada hanya setitik sinar terang dari komputer tuanya.

Dor!Dorr!Dorr!

"Shin Hye- _ya_!"

Shin Hye tetap fokus pada komputenya dan tak menghiraukan suara yang sebenarnya bisa terdengar dari radius seratus meter itu.

"Shin Hye- _ya_! Park Shin Hye!"

Akhirnya Shin Hye mengalah dan dengan malasnya melangkah kearah pintu dan menariknya pelan.

"Wae- _yo_?"

"Shin Hye- _ya,_ biarkan kami masuk dulu!"

Pagi tenang Shin Hye dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Dua orang gadis masuk dengan semaunya kekamar Shin Hye sambil membawa selebaran brosur berwarna pink.

Ya, mereka adalah Min Ja dan Na Eun teman Shin Hye sejak duduk di sekolah menengah. Kim Na Eun yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berambut pendek sedangkan Min Ja gadis yang tak pernah bosan makan ini hanya membantu usaha toko buah milik keluarganya.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau tak membersihkan rumahmu? Kotor sekali!"timpal Min Ja

"Wae- _yo_?" Shin Hye menyergap selebaran yang ada ditangan Na Eun

"Ahh, itu..Kami menemukan iklan itu tadi malam! Dan baru pagi ini kami bisa memberi tahumu!"

"Ahhh..Kalian ini mengganggu konsentrasiku saja! Aku benar-benar sedang dikejar deadline!"

"Shin Hye- _ya,_ kapan kau akan mengetahui dunia luar? Sedangkan jendelamu saja selalu kau tutup! Dan lagi, sejak kapan jam dirumahmu tak berfungsi?"Na Eun merebahkan badannya ke kasur

"Itu bukan urusan kalian! Sudah sana pulanglahh aku mau bekerja!"usir Shin Hye pada sahabatnya

"Eiihhh, kenapa kau ini?"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kertas apa ini?"

"Coba saja baca sendiri!"

[Lomba Menulis Cerpen Online Berhadiah 'Couple Holiday in Paris 7 Days']

"OMO! Jinca- _yo?_ "

"Oh! Kau ikut yaaa Shin Hye...Kami sudah mendaftarkanmu, jadi tugasmu hanya menulis cerpennya saja"pinta Na Eun

"Tapi hadiahnya untuk couple, bagaimana denganku?"

"Soal itu serahkan pada kami!"Min Ja dan Na Eun menjawabnya hampir bersamaan

Malam tiba, seperti biasa _namja_ cantik itu tetap fokus pada komputernya. Menyelesaikan sebuah proyek webtoon dan mengirimnya ke perusahaan sebelum besok pagi diterbitkan.

"Ah, ya! Aku belum membuka _link_ kompetisi menulis itu!"

[Lomba Menulis Cerpen Online Berhadiah 'Couple Holiday in Paris 7 Days']

-Hadiah berlaku untuk dua pasangan  
-Cerpen Paling lambat di kumpulkan tanggal 25 Maret 2015  
-Apabila anda berhasil menjadi pemenang, Anda tidak dapat mengundurkan diri

"Omo! Ini kan sudah tanggal...24!"

Shin Hye langsung menyergap handphonenya yang tergeletak berantakan diatas meja kerjanya bertumpuk dengan snack yang tumpah ruah seperti habis terkena badai.

Ia memencet nama Na Eun dan Min Ja menyembungkannya dalam satu saluran telpon

" _Yeobseo.._ "

"Oh, wae- _yo_ Shin Hye- _ya_?"

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut kompetisi itu, lagipula aku akan pergi dengan siapa? Kalian kan tahu aku tak punya pacar!"

"Anyi- _eo_ Shi Hye- _ya_ kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa, kau sudah lupa mimpimu ingin ke Paris? Lagipula kau kan sudah banyak cerpen, kirimkan saja satu dari mereka!"Min Ja menjawab setengah kesal

"Tapi, itu semua sudah kuposting di internet..Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira aku menyalin?"

"Ahh, _ottoke?_ "

"Ayolah Shin Hye- _ya.._ "Min Ja memberikan semangatnya

"Oke! Aku akan mencobanya, tiba-tiba saja ada inspirasi yang menghinggapiku."

" _Araseo_! Shin Hye- _ya_ fighting!"

"FIGHTINGG!" jari-jari Shin Hye dengan cepat menutup telponnya kembali menyentuh keyboard dan langsung menulis cerpen

Pukul 09.30 pagi, Shin Hye masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Entahlah, mungkin sudah seminggu Ia tak menyentuh kamar mandi walaupun hanya sekedar untuk keramas. Shin Hye pagi itu terlihat sangat lelah, kantung matanya membesar seperti panda kakinya masih terlipat keatas kursi. Bau ruangan Shin Hye yang begitu menyengat tak pernah Ia hiraukan.

"SELESAAIII!" Shin Hye berteriak kencang sambil merebahkan badannya ke kasur

Dari sisi yang berbeda seorang laki-laki sedang menghirup kopi hangatnya di sebuah kafe didaerah Gangnam. Laki-laki itu terlihat rapi dengan kemeja yang dilapisi sweater penghangat, dia duduk embari sesekali melihat kearah jendela menikmati musim salju yang hampir selesai. Tak lama berselang seorang wanita cantik berbadan mungil dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan menghampirinya.

" _Mianhae-yo_..."

" _Gwinjana.."_ Laki-laki itu menebarkan senyum manis pada pacarnya

"Tapi, aku tak punya waktu lama karena aku ada jadwal pemotretan siang ini. Aku akan _to the point_ saja padamu"

" _Araseo!_ Cepat katakan"

"Ahh, itu aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Sebuah liburan dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Jadwal penerbanganmu akan kukirim secepatnya, nanti ada _tourguide_ yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu dari bandara incheon"

"Tapi, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Minggu depan kita sudah libur semester kan? Jadi aku jadwalkan liburannya minggu depan. Dan satu lagi, kau tak boleh tahu kita akan pergi kemana! Ini _surprise_!"

"Oke, aku pergi dulu.. _anyeong!_ "namja itu mencium pipi sang pacar dan pergi dengan cepat

Belum sempat menjawab laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya yang semakin hari semakin gila. Laki-laki itu adalah Ji Chang Wook, cinta pertama Shin Hye ketika di SMA, tapi sayangnya Chang Wook tak pernah menyukai Shin Hye. Kini Chang Wook kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan pacarnya dan Kim Na Eun, sahabat Shin Hye.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana akan diumumkan pemenang lomba kompetisi menulis cerpen online. Shin Hye dan dua sahabatnya menanti pemberitahuan yang masuk ke e-mail Shin Hye. Sambil membersihkan rumahnya yang seperti gudang, tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga malam.

"Belum ada e-mail yang masuk. Sepertinya aku harus mengubur mimpiku ini!" Shin Hye menatap layar komputernya

"Ahh, ini kan masih jam delapan malam. Lagipula pengumumannya terakhir akan diumumkan satu jam lagi"

"Benar itu! Shin Hye- _ya_ fighting!"Min Ja mencairkan suasana

Ting..

"Shin Hye- _ya_! Benarkan! Benarkan! Kau pasti akan menang!"Na Eun memeluk Shin Hye yang sedang membereskan beberapa makanan didapurnya

" _Jinca-yo?!_ Ahhhhh, aku senang sekali! Biar aku lihat isi e-mailnya!"

Baru membaca beberapa lembar ketentuan, Na Eun langsung menutup e-mail Shin Hye.

"Na Eun- _ah.._ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" _Mian_ "Na Eun membalasnya dengan senyum ringan

"Sudahlahh, yang penting besok lusa kau akan ke Paris! Paris! Paris!"Min Ja memeluk Shin Hye sembari sesekali berjinkrakan

"Ahh, benarr! Ini seperti mimpi, PARIS I'M COMIIIIINNNGGGG!"

 **Incheon International Airport**

Shin Hye berdiri dengan jeans birunya sepadan dengan mantel abu-abu dan dihiasi _schaf_ yang melingkar dileher panjangnya. Park Shin Hye begitu cantik dengan rambutnya yang lurus kecoklatan, pipi yang _chubby_ , bibir yang merah merekah dan mata yang cukup besar tak seperti lazimnya orang Kore. Ia membawa sebuah koper biru yang Ia pinjam dari Na Eun dan sebuah tas jinjing hitam lengkap dengan dompet dan pasportnya

"Nona Park Shin Hye?"Sapa seorang _tourguide_

"Ne, _Anyeonghaseo_ "

" _Anyeonghaseo.."_

"Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti? Jujur aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu

Tapi tiba-tiba Na Eun dan Min Ja memberi isyarat agar _tourguide_ itu tak memberi tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlaahh, soal itu tak usah terlalu dihiraukan Shin Hye- _ya_! Yang penting kau ke Paris!"timpal Min Ja

"Oh! Benar itu!"Na Eun tak kalah antusias

" _Araseo.._ Min Ja- _ya!_ Na Eun- _ah_..Aku titip rumah ya..Doakan aku baik-baik saja disana!"Shin Hye masuk keruang check-in sambil melambaikan tanganya

" _Araseo_ Shin Hye- _ya..._ Semua akan baik-baik saja!"pekik Min Ja

Sesampai didalam pesawat, Shin Hye dan satu pasangan lainnya duduk di kelas bisnis. Sebuah hadiah yang tak tanggung-tanggung didapatkannya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Shin Hye duduk terlebih dahulu, tak lama berselang datang sepasang kekasih yang diantar seorang _tourguide_ duduk didekat bangku Shin Hye, tetapi mereka tepat bersebrangan dengan bangku Shin Hye yang satu sisinya masih kosong.

" _Anyeonghaseo!_ Kalian pasti pemenang kedua? Perkenalkan namaku Park Shin Hye"Shin Hye menyapa pasangan yang tak terlihat mesra sama sekali itu

"Ahh, _Anyeonghaseo.._ Aku Shi Yoon dan pacarku Clara _"_ sapa sang lelaki

"Tapi, dimana pasanganmu? Bukankah ini couple holiday?"Clara menatap Shin Hye dengan sinis

"Ituuu, Akuu juga.."

"Sudahlah, kita duduk saja dulu"pinta Shi Yoon

Shin Hye masih menatap kosong kearah jendela pesawat yang dalam beberapa menit akan terbang ke Kota yang menjadi mimpinya itu. Ia masih tak mengerti tentang apa yang sudah direncanakan teman-temannya tapi Ia berusaha selalu positif thinking. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah kesunyian.

Brraaakkkk!

" _Mianhae-yo_ Aku terlambat"

Suara itu bersumber dari arah pintu belakang pesawat, sontak membuat semua penumpang tatkala Shin Hye terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki dengan jas yang dibalut mantel hitam dan kacamata coklat itu sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya setelah berlari kedalam pesawat yang akan lepas landas. Seorang _tourguide_ mengantarnya mendekati kursi kosong disebelah Shin Hye.

"Disebelah sini tuan" _tourguide_ itu menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah Shin Hye

"Oke, Thank you!"laki-laki itu duduk sambil sesekali menghela napas panjang pertanda Ia baru saja berlari

Shin Hye tetap menatap kosong kearah luar jendela, sampai ketika Shi Yoon bertanya

"Ini pasanganmu?"

" _Anyi.._ "Shin Hye dan laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya menjawab secara bersamaan dan membuat mereka terkejut satu sama lain

"Aneh, bukankah ini 'Couple Holiday'?"

"APAAA!"Laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Shin Hye itu lansung membuka kacamatanya yang sedari awal menempel diwajahnya dan tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dipesawat itu

"KAAAUUUUU!"

"KAAAUUUUUUUUUU!"Chang Wook langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku akan berlibur Ke Paris!"Shin Hye membalas dengan nada tinggi

"Tidakk, pasti aku salah masuk pesawat! Tolong hentikan pesawatnya!"Teriak Chang Wook

Sementara mereka tak menyadari kalau pesawat itu sudah _take off_ sejak lima menit yang lalu. Semua orang sedang melihat dua orang pembuat keributan itu

"Mati aku!"Chang Wook terduduk lemas dikursinya

" _Ottoke..."_ Shin Hye menahan tangisnya

"Jadi kalian bukanlah pasangan?"tanya Clara setelah situasi mendingin

"OH!"

"Bagaimana ini? Pihak penyelenggara tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kejadiannya seperti ini"

"Apaaa?"

"Apaaa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku dan dia berlibur bersama? Couple Holi.. ahh, apalah itu! Ini tak mungkin! Aigooo"Chang Wook tetap tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi

"Aku juga tak mengerti dengan semua ini..."

"Bagaimana mung..? Ahhh, leherku sakit sekali!"Chang Wook memaki sambil sesekali mengelus lehernya yang menegang

"Jadi, dua minggu lalu aku mengikuti kompetisi ini dan hadiahnya Holiday with couple. Na Eun dan Min Ja yang mengurus semuanya, aku tak tahu kalau mereka menjebakmu"

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti kalian sengaja menjebakku! Kau sengaja menjebakku agar kau bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku kan?"

" _Anyi-eo! Jinca anyi-eo..._ "

"Jadi, bagaimana ini?! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya! Sungguh menjengkelkaan! Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan wanita sepertimu!"

" _Mianhae-yo_ Chang Wook-ah.."

Shin Hye kembali menatap kosong awan-awan yang terlihat bergumpal. Sesekali airmatanya menetes mengingat perbuatan temannya yang begitu tega menjebaknya. Sementara Ji Chang Wook meninggalkan Shin Hye tidur dengan kejengkelan yang bergumpal didadanya.

"Min Ja, Na Eun- _ah_... _Ottoke_? bagaiman kalian bisa setega ini denganku?"Shin Hye bergumam dalam lamunannya

Shin Hye tanpa henti menangis selama dalam perjalanannya, bahkan Ia tak memakan apapun yang disediakan oleh pramugari. Ia tampak begitu lemah dan murung dalam perjalanan liburannya. Sesekali terdengar suara isak dari sudut bangku ketika Chang Wook pergi ke toilet.

"Shin Hye-shi.. _mianhae_ apa aku boleh duduk disini sebentar?"pinta Shi Yoon yang sedang menunjuk kursi kosong Chang Wook

"Oh, _gwinjana_ "

"Kau... maaf, separah apa hubunganmu dengan pacarmu?"

" _Mianhae-yo,_ tapi dia bukan pacarku"

"Oh, _araseo_ "

"Aku tak tahu, tapi dia sangat tidak menyukaiku. Jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya seperti itu padaku"

"Tapi, apa itu tak berlebihan?"

Tak lama berselang, Chang Wook yang baru saja keluar dari toilte memergoki Shi Yoon yang sedang memperbincangkannya.

" _ExcuseSir_ , Apa perlu kita bertukar pasangan? Kelihatannya pacarmu cantik juga.."

Shi Yoon yang menyadari perkataan Chang Wook cepat-cepat langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" _Mianhae_ , tadi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Shin Hye- _shi_.."

"Hmm, berselingkuh saat pacar tertidur walaupun hanya berjarak satu meter.."Chang Wook menatap sinis Shi Yoon

-Seoul, Tiga jam sebelum penerbangan Shin Hye ke Paris-  
Na Eun dan Min Ja sejak awal merencanakan semuanya, sebuah mimpi sahabatnya yang telah lama melajang. Mereka mencantumkan nama Ji Chang Wook dalam persyaratannya, hal ini berawal ketika Na Eun mendengar rencana Crystal untuk memberi kejutan pada Chang Wook untuk berlibur bersama pada hari yang sama dengan hari Shin Hye berangkat ke Paris.

Setelah Shin Hye dan pasangan lainnya mulai masuk pesawat, Chang Wook tak kunjung muncul.

"Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa nona Shin Hye tidak kami berangkatkan"ujar pihak _tourguide_

" _Anyi-eo!_ Sebentar lagi dia sampai!"

" _Yeobseo_ "

"Ne, Siapa ini?"

"Saya dari pihak tour anda Tuan Ji Chang Wook. Penerbangan anda dipercepat dari jadwal sebelumnya. Jadi anda harap bersiap karena penerbangan anda akan dilakukan dua jam lagi"

"Ahh, tapi pacarku akan menyusul penerbangan besok"

"Ya, benar sekali tuan! Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih dan sampai jumpa!"

Hihihihihihi.. Na Eun cepat-cepat menutup telponnya

"Wahhh _daebak_ kau benar-benar gila Na Eun-ah!"Min Ja bertepuk tangan antusias  
"Aku tak bisa membayangkan hari-hari mereka di Paris nanti!"

 _ **Day 1, Apakah ini bisa disebut dengan Liburan?**_

 **Charles de Gaulle International Airport Paris,Perancis**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, suhu kota Paris yang hampir mencapai minus lima belas derajat itu membuat orang-orang kewalahan untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Shin Hye, Chang Wook, Shi Yoon, Clara dan dua _tourguide_ nya sampai di terminal international Arrival.

"Krystal! Krystal! aku harus menghubunginya!"

Chang Wook langsung menyergap handphonenya dari dalam kantung mantel, jari jemarinya menyentuh layar handphone dengan cepat

" _yoebseo.."_

"Chang Wook- _ah..._ Kemana saja kau?! _Tourguide_ sudah meninggalkanmu pergi, dia bilang kau tak muncul juga samapi jam penerbangan. Sejak kemarin, kau sulit sekali dihubungi"

" _Mianhae_ Krystal..."

Tiba-tiba seorang _tourguide_ memanggil Chang Wook yang sedang berbicara dengan Krystal via telpon.

"Tuan Chang Wook, dimana pasangan anda?"

"Apa? Pasangan?"Krystal terkejut mendengar suara itu dan Chang Wook cepat-cepat menutup telponnya.

" _Mianhae_ Krystal, nanti aku telpon lagi.. _Araseo?_ "

Chang Wook dengan kesal menarik tourguide itu dan membisikkannya sesuatu

"Wanita itu bukan pacarku, dia menjebakku. Tolong aku, aku harus kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Pacarku yang sesungguhnya sedang menunggu! _Jebal.._ "Chang Wook sambil beberapa kali menunjuk Shin Hye yang sedang duduk menunggu.

"Tapi, maaf sekali Tuan. Anda tidak bisa membatalkan liburan ini, lagipula untuk sementara tidak ada penerbangan internasional karena diprediksi akan ada badai salju.."

" _Jincaaa?!_ "

Setelah itu, mereka dikumpulkan bersama didepan sebuah mobil mewah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Hotel tempat mereka akan beristirahat. Chang Wook tetap dengan wajah risaunya sesekali menatap layar handphone dan Shin Hye yang sesekali pandangannya mengarah ke Chang Wook terlihat merasa bersalah.

Disisi lain, Shi Yoon beberapa kali terlihat ingin menggapai tangan Clara tapi Ia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Clara tetap asyik dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Shi Yoon yang tepat berada disebelahnya.

 **Paris Marroitt Champs Elysees Hotel**

Hotel berbintang lima dipusat kota Paris itu menawarkan keindahan aksen kuno dan elegan Paris dengan fasilitas yang super mewah bergaya klasik. Hotel itu benar-benra disulap serasa tempat yang paling indah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan. Tapi tidak untuk Ji Chang Wook dan Park Shin Hye.

"Selamat malam semua, kalian pasti sangat lelah karena perjalanan kita yang cukup panjang dari Seoul"

"Ini kunci kamar kalian.."tourguide itu mengeluarkan dua kunci kamar elektronik yang baru saja Ia ambil dari resepsionis hotel

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , Shi Yoon- _shi_..Ini kunci untuk kalian"

"Permisi, Bagaimana dengan kamar kami?"tanya Shin Hye

"Ini kan judulnya 'Couple Holiday' jadi satu kamar untuk satu pasangan"

"APAAAA!"Shin Hye dan Chang Wook lagi-lagi membuat keributan

" _Wae_? Kalian pasangan kan?"tanya tourguide itu

" _Anyi-eo, jinca anyi-eo_!"balas Chang Wook kesal

"Kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas itu, sejak awal kami sudah memberi tahu semua fasilitas melalui email yang kami kirimkan ke pemenang. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, jika butuh sesuatu kami ada dikamar 1867 dilantai yang sama dengan kalian. Selamat Malam"dua tourguide itu melengos pergi meninggalkan dua pasangan yang tak beres itu

"Liburan macam apa ini?"Shin Hye terduduk dikursi lobby

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, selamat malam Chang Wook- _shi,_ Shin Hye- _shi_.."Shi Yoon langsung mengejar Clara yang sudah berdiri didepan lift

Ji Chang Wook dan Park Shin Hye terdiam menatap kosong hiruk pikuk salah satu hotel berbintang lima di tengah kota Paris itu. Sebelum Chang Wook membuka pembicaraannya

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu, kau tak membaca semua ketentuan sebelum mengikutinya! Dasar bodoh!"Chang Wook mengacak-acak rambutnya

Shin Hye tak bergeming, tubuhnya terlihat gemetar menahan dingin dan lapar yang tak tertahan lagi.

" _Araseo,_ aku akan memesan kamar lain! Sebelum aku mendapat penerbangan ke Seoul!"

Shin Hye tetap diam, pandangannya tetap kosong sambil sesekali Ia menggenggam tas jinjingnya. Menahan rasa kesal dan malu yang berkecambuk di dirinya

"Apa? Semua kamar sudah dipesan? Hotel sebesar ini?!"Chang Wook berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dengan salah satu resepsionis hotel

" _Ottoke?_ "Shin Hye mendungakkan pandangannya pada Chang Wook yang kesal bukan kepalang

"Tidak ada kamar kosong, semua sudah dipesan!"

"Bisakah kita masuk kamar dulu? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.."

" _Araseo,_ lagipula aku juga tak tahan dengan suhu disini!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan kearah lift membawa koper masing-masing, Shin Hye yang dengan lemas berjalan mendorong kopernya tiba-tiba terjatuh seketika pandangan matanya gelap. Ya, Shin Hye pingsan karena tak memakan apapun sejak dipesawat ditambah dengan cuaca paris yang semakin malam semakin dingin.

"Permisi Tuan! Tuann! Apa dia kekasihmu?"pekik seseorang yang melihat shin hye terjatuh

"Ohh, Shin Hye- _shi_!"Chang Wook berusaha membangunkan Shin Hye, tetapi gagal. Dengan terpaksa Chang Wook menggendong _namja_ itu sampai kedalam kamar hotel.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara tangisan ketika Chang Wook sedang sibuk merapikan koper yang mereka bawa.

"Na Eun- _ah.._ Min Ja- _ya..._ Aku ingin pulang saja..."

Mendengar suara itu, langkah Chang Wook langsung terhenti. Sejenak Ia tertegun, tetapi tiba-tiba suara handphonenya berbunyi dan menyadarkan Shin Hye akan keberadaanya.

[Incomming Call 'Krystal']

Chang Wook cepat-cepat menutup handphonenya dan berlari keluar kamar untuk menjawab telpon dari kekasihnya itu

"Chang Wook- _ah_! Kau sekarang ada dimana? Katakan sejujurnya padaku!"

"Aku..Aku sedang di Paris sekarang. _Mianhae_ karena tak mengabarkanmu. Sebenarnya ceritanya panjang, nanti aku ceritakan ketika sampai di Seoul"

"Aku sudah tahu semua..Chang Wook- _ah..._ "

"Ne? Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kau sedang bersama Park Shin Hye sekarang, kalian akan berlibur bersamakaaan?"

"Bukan seperti itu Krystal..Aku dijebak oleh Na Eun dan Min Ja teman Shin Hye."

" _Arayeo_! Aku sudah diceritakan mereka, semuaaannyaaa..."

" _Jinca?_ "

"Oh! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan pacarku berlibur dengan wanita lain saat hari jadi kita yang ke 100!"

" _Mianhae_ Krystal, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Aku berjanji"

Tuuttt..ttuuttt...terdengar suara sambungan telpon yang diputus Krystal. Chang Wook hanya bisa bersandar di dinding sebelah kanan pintu kamarnya, tapi Shin Hye datang dari dalam kamar sambil mendorong kopernya.

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , aku akan menumpang dikamar _tourguide_ kita saja. Lagipula mereka semua perempuan. _Mian_ , telah membuat semua kekacauan ini"Shin Hye menjauh sambil mendorong kopernya

"Hey! Park Shin Hye kau tahu sudah jam berapa ini?"Chang Wook menarik paksa koper yang sedang didorong Shin Hye

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

"Sudah masuk saja! Jangan membuat keributan lagi!"Chang Wook mendorong Shin Hye untuk masuk kekamar

Sebuah kamar bergaya klasik modern dengan perpaduan warna putih dan coklat pada interiornya dilengkapi dengan sebuah kasur besar dilapisi seprai putih bersih, Kaca yang menjulang tinggi sampai keatap dan sebuah sofa lengkap dengan meja penjamuannya, membuat Shin Hye benar-benar merasa seperti sedang bermimpi.

Shin Hye masih duduk menatapi langit Paris yang sedang diguyur salju cukup lebat, terlihat dengan jelas cahaya menjulang berbentuk menara membuatnya sesekali tersenyum dalam lamunan. Chang Wook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tak sengaja melihat senyum manis yang keluar dari bibir merah Shin Hye.

"Hey! Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum? Ini kan yang kau inginkan?"

" _Anyieo!_ "Shin Hye langsung menarik senyumnya

"Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aturan selama Couple Holi..Ahh, itulahh.."Chang Wook menarik kursi dan duduk tepat didepan Shin Hye

"Pertama, setiap hari bergantian ketika aku tidur dikasur kau di sofa begitu pula sebaliknya. Dua, tak ada pembicaraan antara kau dan aku kecuali hal yang benar-benar penting. Tiga, tidak ada istilah 'Couple Holiday' kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan pergi saja sendiri. Dan terakhir, setelah semua ini selesai aku minta kau dan teman-temanmu tidak menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang kita! Dan anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Mengerti?"

Shin Hye menghela napas panjang, menopangkan dagunya di kedua sisi tangannya.

" _Ara-yeo_ "

 _ **Day 2, Bad Holiday Ever**_

Walau salju menutup keindahan Paris, tapi cahaya matahari masih bisa dirasakan Shin Hye. Setelah sekian lama Ia tak mendapat vitamin D dari matahari. Matanya terperinyit mengelak sinar matahari yang tepat menembak matanya. Sesekali Ia menutupnya dengan selimut tapi Flu dan batuk benar-benar mengganggu pernapasannya.

"Ahhh, sakit sekali"Shin Hye memegang kepalanya

Dilihatnya Chang Wook tengah bersiap dengan mantel panjang dan tas dipunggung sedang merapikan rambutnya. Shin Hye terperanjak, matanya tak berkedip sama sekali melihat Chang Wook yang begitu mempesona pagi itu.

"OMO! Ini bagaikan mimpi, dipagi hari aku sudah melihat wajahnya..Sungguh seperti mimpi" Shin Hye bergumam sembari menatap dalam Chang Wook dari atas hingga kebawah

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Menjijikan! Lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu yang sudah seperti kambing itu!"Chang Wook langsung pergi meninggalkan Shin Hye yang masih berantakan dikasurnya

" _Jinca?_ Dia benar-benar sedang berbicara denganku? Aku tak bermimpikaannn?"

Pukul 10.00 Pagi, bel kamar Shin Hye berbunyi tapi Shin Hye masih tergolek dikasurnya karena merasa tidak fit.

"Permisi..Chang Wook- _shi.._ Shin Hye - _shi_.."

"OMO! _Tourguide!"_ Shin Hye terperanjak dari kasurnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar

"Good Morning, Hari ini Day 2. Paket liburan ini dihitung sejak kita _take off_ sampai kita _landing_ di Korea"

" _Araseo,_ lalu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ji Chang Wook?"

"Ahhh, dia sejak pagi keluar ada yang ingin dicarinya"

"Dan kau?"

"Aku? Karena aku flu, jadi dia pergi sendiri"

"Oke, kalau sampai kalian ketahuan bukan sepasang kekasih maka kami tidak dapat bertanggung jawab. Ini uang selama kalian berlibur, kami tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk kesebuah tempat hanya ada beberapa hari untuk jadwal tour bersama kami aku akan menjadi _tourguide_ kalian dan temanku menjadi _tourguide_ untuk pasangan Yoon Shi Yoon dan Clara. Kalau kalian butuh apa-apa hubungi aku"

Shin Hye hanya terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan sang _tourguide_ yang membuat kepalanya benar-benar ingin pecah.

"Sudah jam segini dia belum kembali juga.."

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi Chang Wook tak kunjung menampakkan wajahnya sejak tadi pagi. Shin Hye hanya berbaring seharian karena merasa tak enak badan.

"Ahh, benar! Na Eun dan Min Ja!" Shin Hye langsung menyambungkan telpon ke nomor dua sahabatnya itu

Sudah beberapa kali Shin Hye menelpon tapi tak ada satu balasanpun dari kedua sahabatnya. Tetapi tak lama berselang, suara langkah kaki memasuki kamar yang benar-benar sunyi. Shin Hye yang sebelumnya memegang Handphonenya, cepat-cepat melemparkannya kekasur diiringi dengan tubuhnya. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Chang Wook datang tanpa sepatah kata, sesuai dengan perjanjian. Hanya saja terdengar beberapa kali hela napasnya yang membuat Shin Hye berdebar. Tetapi, tiba-tiba

"Hey! Malam ini kau tidur di sofa kan?"

"Ahh, _Ne.._ "

"Apa ini?"Chang Wook mengambil beberapa botol obat dimeja

"Itu obatku, Aku sedang batuk dan.."

"Sudah, aku tak mau tahu. Tapi jauhkan dari sini! Aku tak kuat mencium baunya"

"Oh.."

"Sungguh liburan yang sangat buruk! Aku hanya berdua dengan Ji Chang Wook tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa yang ada hanya aku yang tersudutkan! Liburan macam apa ini?! Kim Na Eun! Shin Min Jaaa! Lihat saja kalian nanti!"Shin Hye melamun sambil menatap dalam laki-laki idamannya tidur tepat didepan matanya

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat! Hentikan!"Chang Wook tiba-tiba terbangun dan menatap Shin Hye yang tepat berada didepan matanya

"Ahh, _mian_.."

Ditengah sunyinya malam, terdengar suara batuk Shin Hye yang benar-benar mengacaukan ketenangan tidur Chang Wook. Chang Wook bebrapa kali terbangun dari tidurnya

"Ahh, _jinca!_ "

Chang Wook kali ini benar-benar terbagun dari tidurnya dan berniat membangunkan Shin Hye yang dengan tersiksa menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Tangan Chang Wook tinggal beberapa _centi_ lagi menyentuh lengan Shin Hye yang terlipat karena menahan dingin. Chang Wook terdiam, memandangi wajah Shin Hye yang malam itu tampak manis.

"Oh! Chang Wook- _shi_.."Shin Hye terbangun dan cepat-cepat merapikan posisinya

"Ahh, itu..kau tidur dikasur saja! Biar aku yang disofa!"

" _Anyieo_ , _gwinjana.._ "

"Tapi kau sedang sakit sekarang. Kalau kau ada apa-apa aku juga yang repot!"

" _Araseo.."_

 _ **Day 3, Ini bukan seperti Dia**_

Pagi itu cukup berbeda, Shin Hye bangun cukup pagi tak seperti biasanya. Di pagi hari dia sudah mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk menikmati liburan di Paris. Tapi, cuaca lagi-lagi tak bersahabat badai salju cukup besar pagi itu. Walau tak separah kemarin, tapi ini cukup mengganggu.

"Oh, _anyeonghaseo_ Chang Wook-shi.."

Chang Wook tak membalas salam Shin Hye dan cepat-cepat masuk kamar mandi.

"Dasar!"

Selang beberapa menit, saat Shin Hye sedang mengeringkan rambutnya mendengar telpon Chang Wook berdering. Chang Wook yang mendengarnya langsung menyambar handphone yang tertindih dibawah bantal sofa tempatnya tidur semalam.

" _yeobseo.."_

"Apaaa? Dibatalkan?! Sampai kapan?! Astaga! Benar-benar semua iniii!"

Chang Wook dengan emosi menutup telponnya dan memhempaskannya kelantai

"Hal gila macam apa ini!"

"Permisi, Chang Wook- _shi.._ Kalau boleh aku bertanya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini tak masuk akal! Seharian kemarin aku mencari tiket untuk pulang ke Seoul tapi hari ini dibatalkan"

"Ahh, _mianhae-yo.._ Karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Shi Yoon dan Clara sudah menungguku di lobby. _Anyeong"_

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin memanfaatkan liburan gratis ini"

Di lobby Shi Yoon, Clara dan dua tourguide sudah menunggu, wajah Shin Hye terlihat sangat antusias dengan sweater pink dibalut mantel panjang sampai lutut dan sepatu bootnya tampak sepadang dengan rambut yang digerai bebas.

"Permisi, Shin Hye- _shi_..Dimana pasanganmu?"timpal Hyo Ja, salah satu _tourguide_ yang akan mengantarkan dua pasangan ini berlibur

"Ahh, dia sedang.."

" _Mianhae-yo_ aku terlambat"terdengar suara tepat dibelakang tempat Shin Hye berdiri.

"Ji Chang Wook? Apa benar itu dia? Apa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi?"lagi-lagi Shin Hye terdiam dalam lamunannya

"Ohh, Aku suka sekali! Dua pasangan muda siap berlibur bersama di kota paling romantis di dunia. _Cute.."_

Sepanjang perjalanan, mata Shin Hye tak pernah terlepas memandangi Chang Wook yang tampak sangat tampan. Pada akhirnya Shin Hye tak bisa munafik, dia masih sangat menyukai Ji Chang Wook, cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mobil tepat berhenti disebuah museum tua di Paris, tetapi Clara meminta mobil itu menghantarnkannya dan Shi Yoon untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Bagaimana Shin Hye- _shi?_ Chang Wook- _shi_? Seharusnya jadwal kita ke museum ini tapi mereka meminta untuk berbelanja. Dan sepertinya ini terlihat menarik"

" _Ottoke?_ "bisik Shin Hye

"Turunkan saja kami disini. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa kami akan menelpon"Suara Chang Wook mengagetkan seisi mobil

"Chang Wook _-shi_.."

Shin Hye dan Chang Wookpun turun setelah mobil memberhentikan mereka tepat didepan museum. Tetapi langkah Chang Wook justru menjauhi museum itu. Shin Hye tetap mengikutinya dari belakang yang lebih terlihat seperti penguntit.

"Chang Wook _-shi.._ Tapi, kenapa kita tak masuk museum?"

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan hal yang semacam itu?"

Shin Hye tetap mengikutinya dari belakang, dalam diam Ia memandangi tubuh Chang Wook yang begitu proposional. Tak lama berselang, Shin Hye mampir untuk membeli dua _cup_ kopi panas.

"Ini.."

"Thank you.."

Shin Hye dan Chang Wook memutuskan untuk meminum kopinya sembari duduk di taman disebrang jalanan tempat mereka berjalan. Sebuah taman kota yang asri dihiasi sebuah kolam hias yang membeku dan beberapa pohon-pohon pinus kecil menambah keindahan taman itu.

" _Ini bagaikan mimpi bagiku! Aku sedang duduk berselabahan dengan Ji Chang Wook menyeruput kopi hangat ditengah kota paling romantis didunia!"_ Shin Hye menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada didepannya sembari sesekali tersenyum

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

" _Anyieo.."_ Shin Hye menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tapi, Chang Wook- _shi_...bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Entahlahh..Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tak ada balasan darinya"

"Ahh, _mian.._ "

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong untuk liburan gratis ini.. _gomawo-yo.._ "

Paris Marroitt Champs Elysees Hotel

Setelah seharian berada diluar, Shin Hye dan Chang Wook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kecanggungan yang sebelumnya sangat terasa hari ini tidak sama sekali

"Shi Hye- _shi_ kau tidurlah dikasur. Biar aku tidur disofa sampai aku bisa pulang ke Korea"

"Ahh, _araseo.."_

"Wae? Ada apa lagi? Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?"

" _Anyi.._ Hanya saja aku sudah salah sangka padamu"

"Aku kira, kau adalah orang yang jahat, sombong, dan keras kepala. Tapi aku salah"

Chang Wook hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul penuh kehangatan

"Oh, yaa..untuk hari ini _gomawo-yo_ Chang Wook- _shi_ "

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, hanya nikmati saja liburan gratis ini.."Chang Wook membalas dengan senyum

 _ **Day 4, Bagunkan Aku dari Mimpi Gila ini**_

TengNong! TengNong! TengNong!

Pagi itu masih pukul enam, tapi bel kamar Shin Hye dan Chang Wook benar-benar mengacaukan tidur mereka. Secara bersamaan mereka terbangun dari tidur, memandangi pintu kamar yang terletak disudut kanan kamar. Shin Hye langsung menarik selimutnya dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu, tapi Chang Wook terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu sambil mengerenyitkan matanya dan sesekali membereskan rambut yang berantakan.

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah.."Chang Wook meletakkan sebuah note diatas meja dan kembali tidur disofa

["Lomba Kekompakkan Pasangan"]  
Bersihkan kamarmu bersama pasangan! Pukul sembilan pagi kami akan mengecek kamar kalian. Kami akan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan terduga! Semoga berhasil!]

Begitulah isi note yang ternyata berasal dari dua tourguide yang setia memberikan pelayanan pada dua pasangan beruntung itu.

"Wahhh, _daebak!_ Ini akan benar-benar menarik!"

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , bisakah kau tidur dikasur saja? Aku akan membersihkan kamar ini"

Tanpa banyak bicara, chang wook langsung bergerak dan pindah kekasur tempat dimana sebelumnya Shin Hye tidur.

Shin Hye membersihkan kamar hingga kamar mandi, merapikan semua barang dan baju mereka bahkan obat-obatan Shin Hye tersusun rapi dikulkas.

Shin Hye yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya bergegas turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama dua tourguide dan satu pasangan lainnya, sedangkan Chang Wook masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ Shin Hye- _shi_ "

" _Ne, anyeonghaseo.."_

"Dimana pasanganmu?"

"Ahh, dia masih tidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan.."

"Ingat! Sebentar lagi kami akan memeriksa kamar kalian"

"Oh. Tapi dimana Shi Yoon dan Clara?"

"Mereka tak kelihatan. Sepertinya sedang asyik berduaan hahahaha"

Setelah sarapan, Shin Hye berjalan sendiri dikoridor menuju kamarnya

" _Semoga Chang Wook tak mengacaukan kamar"_

"Shin Hye- _shi_!" Teriak Hyo Ja, tourguide yang mendampingi pasangan Chang Wook dan Shin Hye

"Ohh, _wae-yo?"_

"Kami akan memeriksa kamarmu, seperti perjanjian sebelumnya"

"Ahh, itu..Bagaimana kalau kita melihat kamar Clara dan Shi Yoon terlebih dahulu?"Tanya Shin Hye

"Oke"

Lalu Shin Hye, Hyo Ja, dan seorang tourguide lainnya berdiri tepat dikamar Clara dan Shi Yoon kemudian memencet bel beberapa kali dan tak lama berselang Shi Yoon membuka pintu kamar.

"Good morning Shi Yoon- _shi_ sesuai perlombaan hari ini. Kami akan memeriksa kamar kalian"

"Ohh, tapi kami belum sempat membersihkan kamar.."Shi Yoon menjawab dengan gagap

Baru bebrapa langkah kaki shin hye dan dua tourguide itu masuk ke dalam kamar bau tak enak menghampiri mereka, beberapa baju kotor bertebaran di sofa dan lantai, bungkus makanan dan minuman tak kalah menambah aroma tak sedap didalam kamar. Terlihat Clara dengan santainya membaca majalah diatas kasur dan tak menghiraukan tamu yang datang. Shi Yoon yang panik langsung berusaha membersihkan seadanya.

" _Mianhae,_ kami tak sempat membersihkan kamar.."

" _Araseo,_ kurasa aku sudah menemukan pemenangnya.."timpal Hyo Ja

Setelah keluar dari kamar Shi Yoon dan Clara, mereka bertiga bergegas kekamar Shin Hye dan Chang Wook.

" _Ottoke? Semoga dia sudah bangun.."_

Ketika membuka pintu, Shin Hye berdiri dibelakang kedua tourguide itu

"OH! Chang Wook- _shi_?"

"Ne, _Annyeonghaseo..._ "Chang Wook sedang bertelanjang dada sambil sesekali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk

"Wahh, daebak! Kamar kalian bersih sekali, bahkan lebih bersih dari kamar kami!"Dilihatnya seluruh isi ruangan termasuk kasur yang sudah dibereskan sendiri oleh Chang Wook

" _Gomabsamnida.."_ Tunduk Shin Hye

"Baiklahh, ini tiket makan malam kalian dan sebentar lagi kami akan mengantarkan gaun dan jas yang akan kalian pakai malam ini. Aku kira kalian memang bukan pasangan, tapi ternyata kalian jauh lebih kompak dari yang kuduga! _Chukae-yo.."_

Tak seperti biasanya, malam itu Paris tampak begitu indah. Gumpalan-gumpalan saljupun semakin menipis terganti oleh hawa sejuk nan romantis kota tua Paris. Chang Wook dan Shin Hye yang telah siap dengan jas hitam dan gaun merah lalu dibalut oleh mantel penghangat dijemput dengan mobil mewah hingga sampai ke restoran kelas dunia ini.

Sembari memandangi langit Paris, Chang Wook menebar senyum manisnya hingga ketika Shin Hye memecah kesunyian

"Chang Wook- _shi_.."

" _Wae?_ "Dengan senyum yang masih terpampang diwajahnya

" _Gwinjana?"_

" _Ohh, Wae-yo?_ "

" _Annyieo_ , aku tak menduga kau akan menerima makan malam bersamaku setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu"

"Hahhh, hitung saja ini sebagai makan gratis di restoran dunia. Jangan menanggapinya terlalu jauh.."

"Ahh, benaarr.."

" _Ya, kami hanya beruntung atas games itu. Dan dia mau makan malam karena ini kesempatan yang tak akan terulang dua kali, bukan karenaku, ya bukan karenaku!_ " Shin Hye bergumam dalam hatinya

Sepanjang malam mereka berbincang tanpa batas berbicara apa saja yang bisa dibicarakan hingga tak terasa malam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas dan suhu Paris semakin dingin.

Ketika mereka sampai di hotel, Chang Wook langsung berbaring disofa sambil sesekali menatap layar handphonenya berharap Krystal akan menghubunginya.

"Chang Wook- _shi_.."

" _Ne?_ "

" _Gomabta,_ ini seperti mimpi bagiku. Ya, aku tahu bahkan memikirkannya saja aku tak boleh tapi aku sangat bersyukur kita bisa terjebak disini. Selamat malam.."Shin Hye langsung menarik selimutnya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya sembari menahan malu atas apa yang sudah Ia katakan pada Chang Wook.

 **Day 5, Ternyata ini Arti dari Kenyataan**

[dreeeddd...dreeeddd...dreeeddd...]

Sudah kesekian kalinya handphone Chang Wook bergetar diatas meja, walau hanya bergetar tapi Shin Hye bisa mendengarnya karena tak kunjung diangkat oleh Chang Wook. Hingga ketika Shin Hye dengan malasnya mendekati Handphone Chang Wook dan berusaha mematikan getarannya yang Ia kira alarm.

[Incoming Call From 'Krystal']

Mata Shin Hye yang masih buram akibat baru bangun tidur dipaksa harus melotot dan terperanga dengan apa yang sedang Ia lihat.

"Yaa, Chang Wook- _shi_...Yaa, banguunnn!"Shin Hye mengguncang badan Chang Wook

" _WAEE!_ "

"Ini, Krystal menelponmu beberapa kali"Shin Hye menunjukkan layar handphone Chang Wook

"Haaaaaaa! Kenapa kau baru bilaaangg!"

"Itu sudah bergetar dari tadi, tapi aku kira itu hanya alarm. Lagipula mana berani aku menyentuh barangmu."

"Tapi sekarang kau menyentuhnyakaann?!"Chang Wook mulai emosi

"Ya, karena handphonemu menggangu tidurku!"Shin Hye langsung menghempaskan handphone ketubuh kekar Chang Wook

" _Huhh, baru semalam Aku mulai terpesona lagi karenanya. Sekarang dia kembali lagi seperti monster!"_

"Ne? Jincaa?"Chang Wook hampir menjerit, dan lagi-lagi mengganggu tidur Shin Hye

"Apalagi sekarang! Kau benar-benar mengganggu tidurku!"Shin Hye terduduk dikasurnya

"Shin Hye- _shi_..."tiba-tiba Chang Wook memeluk Shin Hye sembarangan

" _Ww..aaaa.. ?"_ Shin Hye shock dengan serangan pelukan dari Chang Wook

"Krystal mengirimiku tiket untuk pulang ke korea hari ini! Aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap!"

"Ahh, _araseo.._ "

Setelah mandi, Shin Hye bersiap untuk pergi keluar hotel. Seperti biasa dengan bibir merahnya Ia menggunakan boots musim dingin.

"Kau mau pergi?"Tanya Chang Wook yang sedang mengepak barangnya kedalam koper

"Oh"singkat Shin Hye

"Shin Hye- _shi_.."panggil Chang Wook yang membuat langkah Shin Hye terhenti

"Untuk semuanya.. _Kamsahamnida_ "tunduknya tiga puluh derajat didepan Shin Hye

"Oh" Shin Hye membalas dengan tundukan juga

"Dan, satu lagi. Maafkan aku kalau merepotkanmu dan setelah dikorea kita bisa berteman bukan?"

"Oh"lagi-lagi Shin Hye menjawabnya dengan singkat penuh dengan makna kekecewaan

Sambil berjalan menelusuri jalan didepan hotel, tanpa sadar Shin Hye menangis

" _Ada apa denganku? Aku jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapanya! Kenapa aku harus sedih. Lagipula harusnya aku sudah bersyukur dia tidak menuntutku dan masih mau berteman denganku setelah liburan ini. Sadarkan dirimu Shin Hye! Ini sudah diluar batas!"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah bingkisan jatuh dibelakang Shin Hye

"Oh, Shi Yoon- _shi_!"

" _Annyeonghaseo_ Shin Hye- _shi_.."

"Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau membawa bunga?"

"Ini..Clara yang memintanya semalam. Aku setengah mati mencari bunga ini, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya"

"Wahh, cantik sekali. Aku sangat iri dengan Clara"Bisik Shin Hye sambil menyergap beberapa tangkai bunga tulip ungu

"Ne?"tanya Shi Yoon bingung

"Ahh, annyi..Mau kubantu merangkainya?"

" _Jinca?_ "

Cafe xxxxx

Sedang sibuk merangkai bunga, dua cangkir kopi mendarat dimeja Shi Yoon dan Shin Hye.

"Tapi, Shi Yoon _-shi.._ Apa tak apa jika kita berdua seperti ini?"

"Tenang saja! Clara sedang berbelanja sekarang.."

"Ahh, tapi kenapa tak bersamamu? Bukankah menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu berbelanja bersama pasangan?"

"Hahaha, dia memang seperti itu. Dan kau sendiri, dimana Ji Chang Wook?"

"Dia sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Korea"

" _Jinca?!_ "Shi Yoon tiba-tiba menarik kembali secangkir kopi yang hampir menempel dibibirnya

"Oh"

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya pada agen tourguide kita?"

"Entahlah..mungkin sebelum pergi dia akan memberi tahu semuanya.."

"Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Yaa, aku harus siap-siap saja dikeluarkan dari hotel dan tak mendapat tiket kembali ke korea. Tapi, Shi Yoon- _shi_..jika itu sampai terjadi padaku, bisakah kau meminjamkanku uang?"

"Ne? Ahh, aku tak punya banyak tapi semoga saja cukup"

" _Jinca?!_ "

"Yee!"

" _Gomawo_ Shi Yoon- _shi_.."

Setelah merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga tulip dan mengobrol, Park Shin Hye dan Yoon Shi Yoon kembali kehotel mereka. Saat berjalan dikoridor hotel, shin hye dan shi yoon tanpa disangka berpapasan dengan Chang wook yang sedang sibuk dengan koper dan ranselnya.

"Chang Wook- _shi_.."sapa Shin Hye

"Oh, Shin Hye sedang apa kau bersama Shi Yoon?"

"Ahh, tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu didepan hotel. Shin Hye membantuku merangkai bunga tulip ini untuk Clara jadi kami ngopi di cafe depan sambil mengobrol. Ngomong-ngomong, semoga kau selamat dalam perjalananmu"

"Ah, ye."

Shin Hye tetap membuang pandangannya jauh dari Chang Wook sambil sesekali menahan airmata yang tak sanggup untuk dibendungnya.

"Shin Hye- _shi_ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.."

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata shin hye hanya pergi menjauh meninggalkan chang wook

"Shin Hye- _shi_ _waeyo?_ _Gwinjana?"_

"Oh"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shi Yoon masuk kekamarnya dengan serangkai bunga tulip ungu yang baru saja dirangkai oleh Shin Hye

"Shi Yoon- _shi_ aku tunggu diluar saja"

" _Wae-yo?_ "

"Aku tak enak dengan Clara"

" _araseo_.."

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar.

"Ya! Apa kau tak mengerti? Aku hanya minta sedikit saja bunganya! Kalau banyak seperti ini sama saja kau membuang uangmu! Dan masih banyak lagi barang yang harus kubeli!"

" _mianhae_.."

"Jinca! Kau pikir aku pergi ke Paris karena ingin bersamamu?!"

"Jadii..."

"Aku sangat senang saat kau mengajakku berlibur gratis ke Paris karena satu hal, aku ingin belanja! Hanya belanja! Ahh, jadi selama ini kau sudah salah paham! Dasar bodoh!"Clara meninggalkan Shi Yoon yang hanya bisa membeku didalam kamar.

"Jadi, kau yang membantunya? Ya, memang orang bodoh harus bergaul dengan orang bodoh!"ejek Clara yang melihat Shin Hye yang tampak bodoh berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya

"Shi Yoon _-shi..Gwinjana?_ "Shin Hye langsung menyergap bunga yang ikut membeku ditangan Shi Yoon

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Shin Hye?"

"Oh? Jujur saja, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku kembali kekamarku dan aku juga tak berani jika harus berjalan-jalan sendiri"

Shi Yoon membalasnya hanya dengan tolehan kepala penuh makna.

Akhirnya Park Shin Hye dan Yoon Shi Yoon berjalan menelusuri jalanan tua Paris dalam diam mereka merasakan sakit hati walaupun rasanya berbeda. Dua orang malang itu berjalan tanpa arah hingga Shin Hye menghentikan langkah Shi Yoon.

"Shi Yoon- _shi_ aku lelah, bisakah kita duduk ditaman itu?"

"Ohh, baiklah"

"Ini.."shin hye memberikan secangkir kopi hangat ketangan Shi Yoon

"Aku tak menyangka jika Clara hanya menginginkan perjalanan ini karena hasrat belanjanya"ujar Shi Yoon sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi hangat

"Hahaha, kukira kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi"

"Aku pikir juga begitu, ternyata itu alasannya ingin kembali bersamaku"

"Maksudmu?"tanya shin hye penasaran

"Ya, sebelum Aku mengikuti kompetisi ini aku sudah putus dengan Clara. Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya kembali berkencan dan berlibur ke Paris dia langsung mengiyakan permintaanku. Ternyata ini alasannya, kenapa aku begitu lamban?"

"Ahh, _mianhae.."_

" _Gwinjana.._ "

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau rasakan setelah semua ini?"

"Entahlaahh, aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Disatu sisi aku merasa bersalah pada Ji Chang Wook tapi disisi lain aku ingin Chang Wook tetap disisiku. Huhh, semua seperti mimpi bagiku.."Shin Hye menghela napas panjang

"Aku tak mengerti, kita bisa mendapatkan semua fisilitas ini sekaligus semua penderitaan hahaha.."

Tanpa terasa, malam menghampiri Paris, hampir seharian Park Shin Hye menghabiskan waktu bersam Yoon Shi Yoon. Chang Wook seharusnya sudah terbang ke korea malam ini dan Clara belum juga kembali kehotel setelah keributan tadi.

Shin Hye bergegas kembali kekamarnya setelah mereka banyak berbagi cerita.

"Shi Yoon- _shi_ , sepertinya aku harus kembali. Besok jadwal kita ke menara eiffel bukan?"

"Ahh,seharusnya itu menjadi malam puncak _tour_ ini."

"Hahahaha, seperti itukah? Lucu sekali, yasudah aku pergi dulu ya"

Tak lama berselang, sebuah tangan merenggut pergelangan tangan kanan Shin Hye

"Oh?"Shin Hye reflek menoleh kearah tangannya

" _Gomawo-yo_ Shin Hye- _shi_.."Shi Yoon mengucapkannya dengan nada dalam dengan suara sedikit serak pertanda lukanya telah terobati

" _Araseo.."_ balas Shin Hye dengan nada membisik

Shin Hye kembali ke kamarnya sambil sesekali memutar-mutar leher dan tangannya yang sudah begitu lelah. Wajar saja, sejak pagi Shin Hye belum istirahat sama sekali. Dan, ketika Ia masuk kedalam kamar dalam keadaan gelap sesekali terdengar suara isak yang membuat suasana kamarnya tiba-tiba mencekam.

" _Excuseme, is there someone?"_

Ketika Shin Hye menghidupkan lampu, Ia melihat seseorang sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Melihat hal itu, Shin Hye mengambil sebuah bantal dan bersiap mendekati sumber suara.

" _Excuseme, who are you? Why you entered my room?"_

Shin Hye semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi orang itu.

"AAAAAAA!"Teriak Shin Hye

"AAAAAAAAA!"Orang itupun tak kalah histerisnya

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau belum pergi?"tanya Shin Hye dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk

"Untuk malam ini bisakah kau tidak tidur dikamar ini?!"

" _WAE?!_ Jadi aku harus tidur dimana?"

"Terserah! Pokoknya malam ini kau harus keluar dari kamar ini!"

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?!"

"Apa kau lupa semua kekacauan ini karena kebodohan kau! Aku sangat benci dengan ketidaksengajaan ini! Couple Holi..ahh cuhhh!"

"YAA! Kau? apa pantas kau mengusirku sedangkan ini tiketku bukan tiketmu!"

"Tapi ini semua salahmu!"

"YASUDAHH AKU BISA MENYEWA KAMAR SENDIRI!"

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa! Kenapa tidak dari awal kau melakukannya?!"

Tanpa basa-basi Park Shin Hye meninggalkan kamar dengan rasa kesal yang luar biasa

" _Bagaimana bisa dia mengusirku sedangkan dia menumpang denganku disini! Ahh, aku kesal sekali, baru saja aku ingin istirahat! Aku tak punya uang untuk menyewa kamar disini! Dasar laki-laki kejam, Ahh pegal sekali!"_ Gumam Shin Hye ketika berjalan tanpa arah disekitar hotel

Akhirnya Shin Hye memutuskan untuk berbaring beberapa saat di lobby hotel dan setelah dua jam berbaring seseorang membangunkannya.

"Shin Hye _-shi.._ "

"Ohh, Astaga! Aku tertidur disini!"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa tidak istirahat dikamarmu saja?"

"Chang Wook mengusirku!"

"Apaa?! Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah kembali ke korea?"

"Entahlah, tadi saat aku masuk kekamar dia sedang menangis seperti anak kecil. Sepertinya hatinya sedang tidak baik, makanya lebih baik aku yang mengalah"

"Ahh, _jinca!_ Aku kesal mendengarnya!"

"Tapi, sedang apa kau keluar semalam ini? Dimana Clara?"

"Karena itu aku keluar semalam ini, sampai sekarang dia belum kembali dari tadi siang"

"Benarkah?"

"Oh, tapi jika kau benar-benar lelah kau bisa tidur dikamarku malam ini"

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan Clara?"

"Clara dan Aku akan menyewa kamar lain atau kita bisa tidur bertiga"

" _Jincaa? Gomabsamnida_ "

"Oh"

Akhirnya setelah jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam, Shi Yoon yang setia menunggu di lobby hotel mengantarkan Clara yang penuh dengan barang belanjaannya menuju kamar mereka. Tapi, lagi-lagi keributan terjadi ketika Ia melihat Shin Hye sudah tergeletak di sofa.

"WHAAT! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!"

"Dia sedang ribut dengan Chang Wook, biarkanlah dia tidur disini malam ini saja"

"Terserah, asal dia tak mengganggu! Dan kau, tidak boleh sedikitpun menyentuh tempat tidur"

Dengan terpaksa, Shi Yoon harus menarik selimut tambahan dari dalam lemari dan melipatnya menjadi kasur dadakan.

 **Charles de Gaulle International Airport Paris,Perancis**

6 jam yang lalu

" _Yeobseo,_ Krystal?"

"Oh, apa kau sudah di airport?"

"Ne, kapan kau akan mengirim bukti tiketnya padaku?"

"Chang Wook _mian.._ "

" _Wae-yo?_ "

"Aku membatalkan penerbangannya, karena aku memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu. Kurasa tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk kembali bersamamu setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan perempuan itu?"

"Clara, tapi kita bisa membicarakannya di seoul setelah aku pulang"

" _Mianhae_ Chang Wook, mulai sekarang jangan hubungi aku lagi"

[Tuuutttt... Tuuutttt... Tuuutttt...]

" _Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sengaja mengerjaiku? Apa dia ingin balas dendam denganku dengan cara kekanakan seperti ini? Hah, tenang saja aku bisa pulang tanpa tiket darimu!"_

Ji Chang Wook bergumam sambil sesekali menahan airmatanya yang tak tahan akan tertumpah diwajah tampannya. Dalam perjalanan ke Hotel matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan airmata seperti seorang anak kecil.

 **Day 6, Dia itu Orang yang Seperti Apa?**

Pagi itu, Shin Hye bangun terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Clara dan Shi Yoon. Dia tak tega membangunkan keduanya dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah note kecil berisi permintaan maaf dan terimakasih atas tumpangannya malam itu.

" _Wanita gila! Bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruh Shi Yoon tidur dilantai?"_ Bisiknya saat melihat Shi Yoon tergeletak dilantai

Saat kembali kekamar dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Shin Hye melemparkan tubuhnya keatas sofa dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi, tak lama berselang terdengar suara tangis dari balik selimut. Dan, ya suara itu dari tangis Ji Chang Wook. Suara itu semakin menghilang tapi terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arash sofa tempat Shin Hye tidur.

"YAAA! Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja, aku tak enak jika harus menumpang dikamar mereka terus"

"Ingat, anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengar semua itu tadi"

"Ne?"

"Tadiii, ketika aku sedikit menangis"

"Ohh, _araseo_ "

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, seperti biasa ini adalah jadwal sarapan sekaligus membicarakan kegitan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada hari itu.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Hyo Ja dan Jin Hee dua tourguide itu memaparkan kegiatan mereka di hari terakhir 'Couple Holiday' ini.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Ne, good morning"balas Shin Hye,Shi Yoon dan Clara hampir bersamaan

"Seperti yang telah terjadwalkan, malam ini kita akan berkunjung ke menara eiffel sebelum besok kita kembali ke seoul"

"Kita akan mulai pergi setelah makan siang untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh. Mengerti?"

" _Chogi-yeo?_ Bisakah aku pergi sendiri? Kurasa Ji Chang Wook sedang tidak enak badan"

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga tak bisa ikut kalau begitu!"timpal Jin Hee

" _Ne? Jinca?"_

"Oh, liburan ini hanya untuk pasangan!"

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar Shin Hye berpikir sangat keras agar tetap bisa pergi ke eiffel tanpa Chang Wook, karena itulah satu-satunya impiannya sejak lama.

" _Ini tak adil, aku sudah lama memimpikan ini. Dalam sekejap Ia menghancurkannya begitu saja! Aku tak bisa diam kali ini! Aku tak akan mengalah kali ini!"_

"Ya! Chang Wook _-shi_ akuingin bicara padamu"

"Bicaralah, tapi kau tak boleh melihat kearahku. Aku akan memakai baju"singkat Chang Wook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih menempel ditubuhnya

" _Araseo!_ "

" _Jika aku menceritakan padanya tentu dia tak akan mau, yang ada aku hanya dicampakkannya! Benar-benar menyebalkan"_

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau tidak bicara? _"_

" _Anyi-yeo,_ aku tak jadi.."

Pukul 12.00 siang, seperti yang dijadwalkan mereka akan beberlanja beberapa oleh-oleh untuk dibawa ke korea.

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , kau tak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku harus membereskan baju dan otakku sebelum besok kembali ke seoul"jawabnya ketus

" _Aratago!"_ Balas Shin Hye dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Oh! Shin Hye- _shi_ lagi-lagi kau sendirian?"tanya Hyo Ja

"Yaa, sepertinya pasanganku benar-benar tak suka berbelanja"

" _Anyeonghaseo!_ "Sapa Clara penuh tawa seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya antara dia dan Shi Yoon

"Shi Yoon- _shi_ _gwinjana?_ "Tanya Shin Hye

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu Shin Hye- _shi_ pada pacarku?"

" _Anyi-yeo,_ kurasa pacarmu sedang tidak baik. Tolong perhatikan dia.."balas Shin Hye pada Clara

Pusat Oleh-oleh xxxxx

Clara dan dua tourguide itu seperti sedang menemukan surga mereka, mata mereka terbuka tapi otak dan hati mereka benar-benar tertutup. Kalap bagai orang kesetanan, sementara Shi Yoon dan Shin Hye yang kehabisan tenaga hanya duduk dan memandangi wanita-wanita itu sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Hahaha.."

" _Wae-yo_?"Tanya Shi Yoon yang melihat Shin Hye sedang duduk disebelahnya

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu senang berbelanja? Padahal yang mereka punya sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Itulah wanita.."singkat Shi Yoon

" _Naega_?"

"Kau juga wanita, tapi kau berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah kutemui bahkan kupikir kau lebih aneh dari mereka"

" _Wae?_ Karena aku tak hobi berbelanja seperti mereka?"

" _Anyi,_ kau itu spesial tetapi banyak orang tak tahu itu. Yang kulihat kau tulus dan sabar"

"Eihhh, kau menggodaku ya? Nanti Kuberitahu Clara!"

"Heee, aku sudah tidak berkencan lagi dengannya"

"Apaaa?! Hanya karena bunga tulip itu?"

"Kurasa begitu.."

" _Daebak!_ Wajar saja dia begitu gembira hari ini"

"Tapi aku tak menyesal melakukan itu, karena aku punya kau.."balas Shi Yoon yang spontan langsung menatap dalam kearah wajah Shin Hye

"Eiihhh, jangan seperti itu. Mana mungkin.."

"Tunggu saja nanti, apa yang akan aku lakukan.."

Hotel xxxx  
Pukul 17.00

"Baik semua, setelah lelah berbelanja kuharap kalian tidak telat untuk datang ke lobby jam tujuh malam nanti. Ingat, kalian harus membawa pasangan kalian masing-masing. _Araseo?!_ "

"Nee..."

"Park Shin Hye- _shi_ , jangan lupa untuk membawa tuan Ji Chang Wook nanti malam. Aku sangat mengharapkan kalian berdua bisa datang.."tegas Hyo Ja

"Ahh, Yee.."

Pukul 18.00

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ke Eiffel"singkat Shin Hye

" _Ottoke? Kalau dia tidak ingin ikut maka aku juga tak bisa ikut.."_

"Oh"singkat Chang Wook yang sedang duduk memandangi langit Paris dari jendela sambil memeluk dua kakinya yang dilipat keatas

"Kau sendiri, tak ingin ikut?"

"Kau saja, pikiranku sedang kacau bahkan hanya untuk memikirkan hal-hal tak penting seperti ke eiffel"

" _Ke Eiffel kau bilang tak penting? Ouhh, aku ingin marah sekali padamu Ji Chang Wook!"_

"YAAAA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN MALAM PUNCAK LIBURAN INI KAU ANGGAP TAK PENTING? DASAR KERAS KEPALA!"

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal seperti itu, mau aku pergi atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu!"

"KAAUUU!"

" _Ahhhh, benar-benar! Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi jika keadaannya seperti ini!"_

Pukul 19.00, Lobby Hotel xxx

"Shin Hye- _shi_ dimana Ji Chang Wook?"

"Ahh, kurasa dia benar-benar sedang sakit sekarang. Dan dia menitipkan maaf tidak bisa ikUt dengan kita malam ini"Jelas Shin Hye yang malam itu benar-benar berdandan cantik ala gadis eropa dengan mantel pink yang baru dibelinya.

"Maaf Shin Hye- _shi_ seperti judul liburan ini dan aturan yang sudah kukatakan tadi pagi. Anda hanya bisa pergi jika bersama pasangan, maka dari itu kami mohon maaf anda ta bisa ikut dengan kami"

"Tapii, Ji Chang Wook benar-benar sedang sakit sekarang!"

"Ada baiknya anda mengurus pacar anda, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Shin Hye- _shi_ "

"Tunggu, apa susahnya mengajakku sendiri? Aku akan bayar makan dan yang lain sendiri."

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah aturannya Shin Hye - _shi_ "

Akhirnya dua tourguide dan satu pasngan lainnya pergi meninggalkan Park Shin Hye sendiri di lobby hotel.

" _Ottoke? Aku harus pergi ke eiffel malam ini!"_

"Shin Hye- _shi_.."panggil Shi Yoon

" _Wae-yo Shi Yoon-shi?_ "

"Tunggu aku.."Bisik Shi Yoon ditelinga Park Shin Hye dibelakang orang-orang

" _Ottoke? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke eiffel, tapi aku tak bisa pergi sendiri!"_ Park Shin Hye melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar hotel

"Oh? Kau tak jadi pergi ke Eiffel?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"Shin Hye langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa

"Kurasa rombongan sudah pergi sekarang"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Woohh, kenapa kau jadi kasar belakangan ini?!"

Tangis Park Shin Hye pun pecah, Ia cepat-cepat menyergap bantal sofa dan menutup suara tangisnya agar tak terdengar.

"Hahh? Kau menagis karena tertinggal rombongan? Seperti anak kecil saja!"Chang Wook tiba-tiba duduk disofa yang sama dengan Shin Hye dan menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Shin Hye

"Lipstikmu berantakan!"Chang Wook tak berhenti mengoceh

"Permisi, aku bisa pergi sendiri!"Shin Hye langsung pergi meninggalkan Chang Wook

"Yaa! Jangan terlalu berani berjalan dimalam hari dinegara orang!"

"Kalau kau tak bisa membantu maka diam saja!"pekik Shin Hye

Menara Eiffel, Pukul 20.30

" _Merci.._ "Shin Hye turun dari sebuah taxi

"Wahh _daebak_ benarkah ini Eiffel? Aku tak bermimpikan?"Shin Hye mengoceh dengan bahasa koreanya

Dia membeku, lehernya mendungak kelangit menatap hingga keujung titik menara Eiffel yang malam itu dihiasi lampu hias berwarna ungu dan putih, sesekali salju turun menambah keidahan malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Park Shin Hye.

" _Oemma! Appa!_ Sekarang Aku sudah di Paris! Kalian sedang apa disana?!" Shin Hye berteriak dengan bahasa koreanya dan sontak membuat perhatian orang tertuju padanya

"Sedang apa kau disitu Shin Hye- _shi_?"tanya seseorang dari belakangnya

"Oh? Shi Yoon- _shi_?"

"Hahaha, kurasa kau sedang bebas berbicara disini karena tak akan ada yang mengerti dengan bahasamu kan?"

"Ahh, aku sungguh malu.."

" _Anyi-eo_ lakukanlah lagi"

"Benarkah? Tapi dimana Clara dan yang lain?"

"Oh, mereka masih makan direstoran sebelah sana"Yoon Shi Yoon menunjuk restoran mewah diarah timur menara eiffel

" _Daebak!_ Benarkah Kalian makan malam disitu?"

"Oh, mau ikut bergabung?"

" _Anyi-eo_ , aku cukup malu selalu datang sendiri"

" _Araseo!_ Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sebelah sana?"tiba-tiba Shi Yoon menarik tangan kanan Shin Hye

"Oh, Shi Yoon- _shi?_ "

Setelah duduk, keadaan berubah mendingin. Ada sikap yang berbeda antara Yoon Shi Yoon dan Park Shin Hye, mereka menjadi kaku satu sama lain.

"Shin Hye, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Oh, _wae?_ "

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Ji Chang Wook sampai kalian terjebak disini berdua?"

"Huuhhh, mungkin ini sedikit memalukan tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu kali ini. Dulu waktu aku masih disekolah menengah, aku sangat menyukai Ji Chang Wook karena dia tampan dan pintar. Tapi setelah beberapa hari ini aku hidup didekatnya, aku baru tersadar kalau dia itu monster berwajah tampan!"

"Hahaha, bagaimana mungkin dia tampan?"

"Entahlah, sekolah menengah sungguh penuh dengan kelabilan!"

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, otakku menolaknya mentah-mentah setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadapku. Tapi hatiku tak bisa bohong, masih ada terselip rasa suka padanya."

"Begitukanh?"

"Oh! Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan menghapus dan menguburnya dalam-dalam"mata Shin Hye tiba-tiba menumpahkan air yang tak Ia inginkan, lagi-lagi Shin Hye menangis

"Shin Hye- _shi_ tentang apa yang aku bicarakan tadi siang"

"Oh, _wae-yo?_ "

"Aku serius mengatakannya.."

" _Ne?"_

"Sepertinya aku menyu..."

"Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu dengan pacar orang!" Potong seseorang dari arah belakang mereka

"Oh? Ji Chang Wook! Bagaimana kau bisa..."Shin Hye langsung berdiri dan terperanga dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu

Tanpa basa-basi Ji Chang Wook langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Park Shin Hye

"YAA! Lepas!"Shin Hye langsung memaksakan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Chang Wook

Tetapi Ji Chang Wook tetap tak bergeming dan berjalan tanpa arah mendekati menara eiffel dengan tangan yang tetap menggenggam erat lengan Park Shin Hye.

"Oh! Ji Chang Wook kau disini?"Sapa Clara yang baru saja keluar dari restoran bersama dua tourguide

"Ya! Ji Chang Wook! Jangan seperti anak kecil!"Bisik Shin Hye

"Diam!"Chang Wook berhenti tepat dibawah menara eiffel dengan salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?"Tanya salah seorang tourguide

Ji Chang Wook hanya membalas denga tatapan tajam, memandangi satu persatu wajah mulai dari Yoon Shi Yoon, Clara hingga dua tourguide.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Park Shin Hye? Lepaskan tangannya!"Teriak Yoon Shi Yoon

Tak lama berselang..

" _OMO!"_ Teriak Clara diiringin tepuk tangan dari beberapa pengunjung yang malam itu memenuhi taman disekitar menara eiffel

" _That's true dude!"_ Pekik seseorang dari kejauhan

Semua mata tertuju pada Ji Chang Wook yang malam itu penampilannya sungguh berbeda dengan mantel abu-abu dan _schraf_ dilehernya dan rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan tertiup angin sementara kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Shin Hye. Bibirnya kali itu benar-benar menyentuh bibir merah Shin hye, ya Ji Chang Wook mencium Park Shhin Hye didepan keramaian, Shin Hye yang reflek tiba-tiba melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chang Wook tapi Chang Wook tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Park Shin Hye dibuat untuk kembali mencintainya.

Dengan sesak dan terbata Ji Chang Wook berkata " _Saranghae_ Park Shin Hye.." lalu memeluk hangat Park Shin Hye

"Ada apa denganmu?"Park Shin Hye berbisik dalam pelukan Chang Wook

"Wooaahhh! _Daebak!_ Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan ini di bawah menara eiffel ditengah keramaian!"Clara tak berhenti mengoceh

Shi Yoon yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung terdiam, Ia merasa tak mampu melakukan apa-apa setelah apa yang dilakukan Ji Chang Wook barusan.

"Ahhh, aku suka sekali kalian bisa melakukan ini di bawah menara eiffel. Sungguh romantis!"

Hotel xxxx

"Ada apa denganmu Chang Wook- _shi_?"

"Bisakah kita masuk dulu?" genggaman Chang Wook tak pernah lepas dari tangan Shin Hye

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Shin Hye langsung melepaskan mantelnya, dan mengambil dua gelas kopi yang sudah Ia panaskan sebelum pergi. Ia beranjak duduk disudut favorit untuk memandangi pemandangan Paris dimalam hari sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi panas yang rekat digenggamannya.

Ji Chang Wook tetap dengan diamnya langsung masuk kekamar mandi tanpa memberitahu maksud dan tujuan ciuman yang mendarat secara tiba-tiba dibibir Shin Hye.

"Chang Wook- _shi_? Bisakah kau duduk disini sebentar?"Shin Hye menunjuk sofa yang ada disebelahnya

"Oh"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi!"

Chang Wook hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hangat sembari menghirup kopi panasnya.

"Ya! Aku serius! Yang tadi itu sungguh menjijikan dan kekanakan!"

" _Araseo!_ Bahkan kau membalasa ciumanku"

" _Yaa! Jinca!"_

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini.."Chang Wook kembali mencium bibir merah Shin Hye walau lengan Shin Hye menghidarinya dengan mendorong dada Chang Wook agar melepaskan ciumannya

"YA! Hentikan! Aku akan tidur! Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhku sati milipun!"

Ji Chang Wook hanya bisa tertawa melihat Park Shin Hye menjadi salah tingkah didepannya.

 **Day 7, Paris I'm In Love**

Paris, 07.00 pagi

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , bangunlah. Kita akan kembali ke seoul tiga jam lagi"Shin Hye menarik selimut yang menempel dibadan Ji Chang Wook

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"Chang Wook langsung terduduk sembari melihat jam yang ada dihandphonenya

"Mandilah! Kita akan turun dan sarapan jam 8"

" _Araseo!_ "

Bandara xxx

"Chang Wook- _shi_ , apa yang akan kau katakan pada Krystal setelah sampai ke Seoul?"

"Entahlah, mungkin pertama-tama aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai pacarku"

"Ya! Aku benar-benar serius sekarang!"

"Aku juga"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Ji Chang Wook- _shi_ Park Shin Hye- _shi_ , aku sungguh memuji keromantisan hubungan kalian! Apalagi untuk ciuman yang semalam itu!"Hyo Ja menyapa Chang Wook dan Shin Hye yang sedang berjalan mendekati rombongan

"Ahh, itu..maafkan kami untuk semua kekacauan semalam"

" _Anyi-eo,_ semalam itu sungguh keren!"

"Ahh, _Kamsahamnida..."_ Ji Chang Wook membungkukan tubuhnya tiga puluh derajat

"Oke, let's go back home! Couple Holiday!"

"Let's Go!"Chang Wook memecah kekakuan pagi itu

"Dia sungguh banyak bicara sekarang!"Potong Clara

Bandara Seoul

Dengan tangan kanan mendorong koper dan tangan kiri tak pernah lepas dari tangan Shin Hye. Ji Chang Wook bertingkah bagai pasangan yang baru saja berbulan madu sedangkan Park Shin Hye masih menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi antara Chang Wook dan dirinya.

"Baiklah, senang sekali bisa berlibur bersama kalian. Dua pasangan yang menurutku paling unik. Semoga hari-hari kalian bahagia, sampai jumpa semua.."

"Ne, _Kamsahamnida.."_ Balas dua pasangan itu

"Yee, _Kamsahamnida._ Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu _Anyeonghaseo.."_

" _Anyeonghaseo_ "

Seoul

Pukul 13.00

"Tunggu sebentar Shin Hye- _shi_.."

" _Wae-yo?"_

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa langsung kembali kerumah. Aku harus kesuatu tempat sekarang dan kau harus menemaniku!"

" _Aratago!"_

Cafe xxxx

Ji Chang Wook berjalan ke sebuah kafe di tegah kota gangnam, kafe yang menjadi langganannya sejak dua tahun terakhir. Ia berjalan menuju meja favoritnya yang tepat mengahadap kaca, genggamannya tak lepas dari tangan Shin Hye. Siang itu matahari cukup menyengat tapi suhu tetap rendah.

"Chang Wook- _ah_ _yogiii!_ "Seseorang memanggil Ji Chang Wook dari sudut favoritnya

Chang Wook yang sedang sibuk menyeret Shin Hye yang enggan ikut hanya melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu

"Hi Krystal!"

" _Krystal? Krystal? Hah jinca! Ottoke?"_ Shin Hye menyembunyikan keberadaannya dibalik tubuh Chang Wook

"Chang Wook- _ahi, dugueyo?_ "

"Oh, kenalkan ini Park Shin Hye"

"Pa..r..kk Sh.. Hy..e?"Krystal yang sedang berdiri untuk menyambut Chang Wook tiba-tiba membeku

"Shin Hye- _ya_ , kenalkan ini Krystal."

"Ahh, _anyeonghaseo_.."

"Ye, _anyeonghaseo.."_ mata Krystal masih kosong sambil sesekali melihat genggaman tangan Chang Wook yang rekat dengan Shin Hye

" _Cogiyeo,_ kurasa aku harus ke WC"Shin Hye melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chang Wook

" _Annyieo,_ Aku tak akan lama!"Chang Wook kembali merenggut tangan Shin Hye dalam genggamannya

"Chang Wook- _ah_ , ada apa sebenarnya?"Krystal masih membeku dengan tangan yang mengenggam satu sama lain.

"Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tak bisa seperti ini Ji Chang Wook"

" _Annyi!"_ Ji Chang Wook tak melepaskan genggamannya dari shin Hye

"Ji Chang Wook Tolong lepaskan!"Bisik Shin Hye

" _JEBAL_ PARK SHIN HYE!"Teriak Chang Wook yang sempat megejutkan semua pengunjung

"Alasanku mengajakmu bertemu di kafe ini adalah dia, Krystal"Chang Wook mempererat genggamannya

"YA! JI CHANG WOOK! Kau sedang memperminkanku?!"

"Aku sudah tahu semua apa yang terjadi padamu di korea, alasan kau membatalkan penerbanganku ketika aku sudah sampai airport dan alasan kenapa sekarang kau mau menemuiku. Haha, aku sudah tahu semua"

"Tapi, Ji Chang Wook.."

"Kumohon, jika kau menjadikanku cadangan setelah karirmu kurasa aku hanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku untumu. Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan orang yang menjadikanku satu-satunya bahkan lebih dari hidupnya."

"Chang Wook- _ah_ , mianhae.."Perlahan airmata Krystalpun menetes

"Chang Wook, kau sungguh berlebihan padanya"Bisik Shin Hye

"Tunggu Chang Wook, aku tak pernah tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dibelakangku terhadapnya"

"Ya, aku banyak menyakitinya selama disana. Dia menangis bahkan sakit karenaku"

"Chang Wook- _ah.._ "Krystal mulai menghapus airmatanya

"Oh, ya aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa merayakan hari kita ke seratus bersamamu. _Mian,_ aku pergi dulu Krystal"

"YA! JI CHANG WOOK!"

Chang Wook langsung menarik Shin Hye keluar dan pergi dari Kafe itu.

"Chang Wook, kau sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Kau menganggapku keterlaluan karena kau tak tahu alasanku marah seperti kan?"

"Tapi, seburuk apapun Krystal kau tak boleh memperlakukannya seperti itu!"

" _Ye Arraseo!"_

Pukul 18.30

Rumah Shin Hye

"Aku sampai saja ya.."

"Oh, _gomawo.._ Untuk cerita Krystal akan aku beritahu kau secepatnya!"

"Oke, masuk dulu. Kau pulanglah.."

" _Annyieo,_ kau masuklah dulu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sndiri"

" _Araseo,_ Annyeong!"sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi Chang Wook

Dan Chang Wook hanya membalas dengan kedipan mata yang benar-benar menggoda.

" _WELCOME BACK PARK SHIN HYE!"_

Sebuah poster terpajang didepan pintu kamarnya dan ketika pintu dibuka Na Eun dan Min Ja menyambutnya dengan sebuah cake manis berbentuk menara Eiffel.

"Selamat Datang PARK SHIN HYE!"keadaan rumah seketika menjadi gaduh dengan terompet yang ditiup dimana-mana

"Ya! Kalian!"Park Shin Hye hanya menagis melihat kedua temannya dan lama-kelamaan kakinya melemah dan terduduk sambil menagis seperti anak kecil

"Shin Hye- _ya?_ Apa kami mengejutkanmu?"Tanya Na Eun

"Bagaimana dengan Ji Chang Wook? Oh? Oh?"

Shin Hye hanya menangis bahkan tangisnya makin jadi setelah Min Ja menanyakan Ji Chang Wook.

"Min Ja, Na Eun..kemana saja kalian selama satu minggu ini?!"

"Ahh, _mian_. Kami sengaja memblokir nomormu agar kau konsentrasi berlibur. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Soal satu pasangan satu kamar, apa kalian mengetahuinya?"

"Ahh, _mian_ Shin Hye- _ya.._ "

"Ahhh, _Jinca!"_

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah pesta penyambutan yang dilakukan oleh Na Eun dan Min Ja akhirnya Shin Hye membagi ceritanya selama Couple Holiday

"Waahhh _daebak!"_

" _JINJAAA?!"_

"Oh, tapi aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

"Itu berarti kau akan menjadi pacarnya!"

"Yeayy! Akhirnya Park Shin Hye berkencan dengan Ji Chang Wook di bawah menara Eiffel Paris, sungguh romantis..."Min Ja merebahkan badan gempalnya diatas kasur

Malam itu mereka bercerita banyak hingga tanpa terasa tertidur, sudah hal yang lumrah untuk Na Eun dan Min Ja menginap dirumah Shin Hye semenjak kedua orang tua Shin Hye meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, Park Shin Hye hidup sebatang kara sekarang

"ddrreeeddd... ddrreeeddd... ddrreeeddd..."

Dengan malasnya, Na Eun mendekati suara getar tersebut yang berasal dari handphone Shin Hye.

"Ya, Shin Hye handphonemu tak berhenti bergetar"Na Eun menempatkan handphone itu ditelinga Shin Hye

Setelah lima menit tanpa respon, akhirnya Shin Hye membuka matanya untuk melihat handphonenya

[97 Incomming Call from "Ji Chang Wook"]

"OMO!"mata Shin Hye langsung terbuka lebar melihat layar handphonenya dan langsung memperbaiki posisinya

ddrreeeddd... ddrreeeddd...

" _Yobseo?"_

" _Odiyeo?"_

" _Ahh, mian_. Aku baru saja bangun"

" _dugu?"_ Tanya Na Eun dan Min Ja dengan bisik-bisik

"Ji Chang Wook"Shin Hye menjelaskan tanpa suara

" _OMO! Jinjaaa?!"_ Min Ja tanpa sengaja membuat kegaduhan siang itu

"Apa ada orang dirumahmu?"

"Ahh, semalam Min Ja dan Na Eun menginap disini.."

"Tapi, ada apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Benarkah ini masih pagi? Kurasa sekarang sudah jam satu siang"

"OMO! Jinjaaaa?"

"Yee.."

"Ahh, tapi ada apa kau menelpon Chang Wook?"

"Aku sudah didepan rumahmu"

"Yeee? Ahh, tunggu sebentar akan kubukakan pintu"Shin Hye langsung menutup telponnya dan langsung membereskan tubuhnya yang sudah seperti orang gila

"Kalian jangan keluar dari kamar ini! Chang Wook disini"

" _Jinjaaa_?! Wahh _daebak!_ "

Shin Hye langsung menghampiri kaca dan pergi membuka pintu

"Chang Wook- _shi.."_

" _Mianhae,_ aku mengejutkanmu"

" _Anyieo,_ Aku saja yang tidak ingat waktu. Tapi apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku baru satu jam disini"

"Hah?! _Mian.."_

" _Annyieo, gwinjana.."_

"Silahkan duduk, maaf kalau rumahku berantakan.."

"Shin Hye- _shi_ , bisakah kita bicara soal yang kemarin?"

"Oh, silakan.."Shin Hye langsung duduk disebelah Chang Wook

"Tapi maksudku bukan disini.."Ji Chang Wook langsung memandang dua teman Shin Hye yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Ah? _Araseo.._ "Shin Hye langsung menatap tajam wajah dua sahabatnya itu

Sungai Han

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu ke sungai Han?"

"Entahlah, _waeyo?_ "

"Karena menurut kebiasaan dan mitos. Tempat yang akan dikunjungi orang saat kencan pertama mereka adalah sungai Han"

"Ohh, benarkah?"tiba-tiba Shin Hye langsung terdiam dan menatap dalam Chang Wook

"Bisakah kita duduk disitu?"

"Oke"

"Tentang alasanku berkata kasar pada Krytal kemarin.."

"Oh! _Waeyo?"_

"Saat aku mengatakan padamu untuk kembali ke korea karena tiket yang diberikan Krystal"

"Oh, kenapa kau tak jadi pergi saat itu? Malah menagis seperti anak kecil"

"Aku belum selesai bicara"jawab chang Wook kesal

" _Araseo!"_

"Dia memberitahuku untuk datang ke airport dan memberikan bukti tiketnya ketika aku sudah sampai di airport. Tapi itu semua bohong, awalnya dia memang ingin memberikannya padaku tapi ketika dia mendengar kontrak menjadi model di Amerika dia langsung membatalkan penerbanganku dan memutuskan untuk pisah saat itu juga"

"Laluu? Bagaimana kau tahu soal kontrak itu?"

"Manajernya menelponku untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan Krystal sejak saat itu."

"Bukankah itu keinginan Manajernya agar kalian putus dan bukan keinginan Krystal?"

"Kupikir begitu, tapi manajernya mengatakan sendiri kalau Krystal yang menyetujui kontrak itu tanpa ada paksaan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan janji yang dia buat untuk bertemu denganmu di kafe setelah kau sampai di korea?"Tanya Shin Hye

"Heh, setelah kudengar kontraknya dibatalkan secara sepihak dari Agency majalah dia kembali menghubungiku dan merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya"

"Lalu kau membalaskan dendam dengan berkata kasar kemarin?"

"Mungkin itu tak cukup untuk membalas atas perlakuannya selama ini terhadapku"

"Apa hubungan kalian begitu parah?"

"Entahlah selama berkencan aku selalu merasa menjadi asistennya yang hanya bisa bertemu jika dia tidak punya jadwal lain, aku bagaikan hal tak penting yang hanya Ia temui ketika Ia butuh. Mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu.."

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka itu benar-benar terjadi.."

"Sekarang kau mengertikan alasanku kemarin memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

" _Araseo.."_

3 Tahun Kemudian..

 _Aku tak mengerti apa alasan Ji Chang Wook pergi Wamil setelah wisudanya, rasanya aku belum puas melihatnya sukses dengan toganya. Belum puas juga rasanya melihat bahkan memeluknya, mungkin ciuman di Paris adalah ciuman terakhirku setelah tiga tahun berkencan dengannya. Dia benar-benar misterius, kadang bertingkah dewasa kadang pula merengek seperti anak kecil. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ji Chang Wook.._

Park Shin Hye kini bekerja disebuah perusahaan animasi terkemuka di Jepang, karirnya melonjak sejak dua tahun terakhir. Bulan ini usianya tepat 28 tahun.

" _Aku Min Ja dan Choi Do Pal akan melakukan pernikahan diminggu terakhir bulan ini. Kami mengharapkan kehadiran kalian semua"_

Park Shin Hye hanya tersenyum sembari menonton video undangan yang dikirim oleh Min Ja dan calon suaminya dimeja kerjanya.

" _What's wrong Park Shin Hye?"_ Tanya seorang teman kerjanya

" _No, it just a wedding invitation from my friend.."_ Balas Shin Hye

Setelah melihat undangan tersebut, Park Shin Hye langsung memutuskan untuk mengambil jatah cutinya selama setahun untuk mengahdiri pernikahan Min Ja sambil mengunjungi Chang Wook yang sudah setahun belakangan belum bisa Ia kunjungi.

 **Incheon International Airport**

"Shin Hye- _ya!_ "Panggil Na Eun yang menjemputnya dibandara

"Oh! Na Eun- _ah.._ "Shin Hye langsung memeluk temannya itu

"Na Eun _-ah.._ seharusnya bulan ini Chang Wook sudah keluar dari wamilnya tapi aku tak bisa menghubunginya"

"Jincaa?!"

"Oh, karena handphonenya jarang sekali aktif. Dia hanya bisa menelpon dari pos militer itupun Ia tak bisa memastikan tanggal berapa Ia keluar"

"Mengapa kau tak menemuinya di pos militer sekarang?"

"Benarkah kau mau mengantarku?"

"Oh, tentu saja!"

" _Gomawo_ Na Eun- _ah.._ "

Pos Wajib Militer Korea Selatan

Setelah masuk dan menanyakan keberadaan Chang Wook pihak militer menjawab bahwa Ji Chang Wook sudah keluar sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Shin hye pun berjalan kembali kemobil Na Eun dengan sejuta tanya dihantinya.

" _Jadi Chang Wook sudah keluar? Tapi mengapa dia tak berusaha menghubungiku? Apa dia ingin melupakanku dan berkencan dengan wanita lain seperti yang Ia lakukan terhadap Krystal"_

"Shin Hye- _ya_ Bagaimanaa?"tanya Na Eun

"Ia sudah keluar sejak seminggu yang lalu.."

" _Jinja_? Tapi dia tak menghubungimu sedikitpun?"

"Oh"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemennya?"

"Oke, let's go!"

Setelah Ia datang ke apartemen Chang Wook sebuah note memberitahu bahwa dia masih di pos militer, sedangkan dia sudah keluar sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Mungkin dia tinggal dirumah orang tuanya sekarang?"Tanya na Eun

"Tapi aku tak tahu rumah orang tuanya..Apa dia ingin melupakanku?"

"Heeiii, jangan bicara seperti itu. Mungkin dia juga bingung bagaimana menghubungimu."

"Tapi aku tak pernah mengubah nomor handphoneku sejak empat tahun yang lalu!"Shin Hye pun dibuat kebingungan

Upacara pernikahan Min Ja

Shin Hye hari itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress hijau pastel selutut yang Ia siapkan khusus untuk pernikahan Min Ja dan rambut yang Ia kuncir satu memanjang seperti ekor kuda.

Namun penampilan yang cantik itu tak sepadan dengan ekspresi wajah Shin Hye yang tampak murung. Ya, sudah dua hari Shin Hye berada di Korea tapi tak ada sedikitpun jejak Chang Wook.

"Shin Hye- _ya,_ Kau cantik sekali hari ini! Tersenyumlah.."Min Ja menghiburnya setelah upacara pernikahan

" _Chukaeyeo_ Min Ja!"Shin Hye memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Hmm, besok lusa"

"Bagaimana dengan Chang Wook?"

Shin Hye hanya membalas dengan gelengan dikepalanya.

"Ouhh, tenang saja Shin Hye. Chang Wook pasti akan kembali padamu!"Min ja kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita adakan pesta taman malam sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang?"Tanya Na Eun

"Setuju! Adakan saja dirumah baru kami!"Potong Min Ja

" _Jinjaa?"_ Tanya Shin Hye

"Ohh!"Balas Min Ja

Rumah Min Ja, 19.00

Semua orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta taman, Park Shin Hye, Na Eun, Min Ja dan suaminya. Sebuah rumah dipinggir kota seoul dengan taman yang cukup besar untuk berpesta. Sepasang suami istri itu sengaja memasang lampu berkelap-kelip untuk menambah keseruan malam itu.

"Na Eun- _ah,_ Kau sudah menghubungi pacarmu?"Tanya Shin Hye

"Heyyy, kau ini..dia sedang dalam perjalanan"Bisik Na Eun

Tak lama berselang Kim Jae Ha datang, ya dia adalah pacar Na Eun seorang pengusaha muda yang tampan dan pintar. Sesuai bersanding dengan Na Eun yang cerdas dan cantik

"Apakah aku terlambat?"Tanya Jae Ha yang tampak tampan dengan kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka

"Pacarmu tampan juga!"Bisik Shin Hye

"Ahh, kenalkan ini Kim Jae Ha. Jae Ha, ini Park Shin Hye"

" _Annyeonghaseo.."_

" _Ne, Annyeonghaseo.."_

Pesta berjalan sangat seru malam itu dengan kembang api yang mereka nyalakan malam itu.

"Ya! Shin Hye- _ya!_ Kau tak boleh mabuk! Besok kau akan kembali ke Jepang!" Teriak Min Ja yang sudah setengah mabuk diikuti oleh Na Eun dan pasangan mereka masing-masing

" _Araseo_!"Shin Hye hanya menyambar segelas minuman bersoda sambil tertawa melihat kedua pasangan itu sedang mabuk berat

Malam menghantar keseruan pesta taman mereka saat itu, tanpa terasa sudah jam sebelas malam. Shin hye masih terduduk sembari sesekali menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang saat itu. Ia tersenyum mengingat kembali malam-malamnya yang indah di Paris tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Apa hanya dengan menatap langit kau bisa tersenyum?"Tanya seseorang dari belakang telinganya. Suara yang tak asing lagi Ia dengar tapi sedikit berbeda karena kali ini suara itu sedikit parau

"Entahlah mengapa malam ini begitu indah?"Shin Hye tersenyum diiringi airmata yang juga mengalir dipipinya

Beberapa detik kemudian Ia tersadar akan sumber suara tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang tubuhnya, ya suara itu adalah suara yang Ia rindukan sejak tiga tahun terakhir, suara yang hanya bisa Ia dengar dari telfon yang hanya berdurasi lima menit dalam seminggu.

Ji Chang Wook berdiri dari arah belakang taman lengkap dengan baju, topi hingga sepatu wajib militernya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuke bunga mawar dengan ukuran besar. Rambutnya yang cepak dan kulitnya yang mulai kecoklatan karena terjemur selama di wajib militer.

"Chang Wook- _ah..._ "langkah Shin Hye gemetar mendekati Ji Chang Wook yang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya

"JI CHANG WOOK! _Bogosipoyeo.."_ Shin Hye berlari dan memeluk tubuh Chang Wook yang sudah tiga tahun tak Ia sentuh

"Shin Hye- _ya.."_ Suara Chang Wook menebus kerinduan yang terpendam Shin Hye

"Kemana saja kau? aku bisa gila karenamu!"

"Bisakah kau lihat kebelakangmu?"

"Oh, _waeyo?_ "

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Sebuah banner yang sudah disiapkan Chang Wook dibantu oleh Min Ja dan Na Eun selama di pos wajib militer.

"Chang Wook- _ah_..."Park Shin Hye meneteskan air matanya tanpa henti

"Hentikan, aku tak ingin melihatmu menagis.."Chang Wook mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipi Shin Hye

"Bagaimana mungkiinn..? Jadi kalian tidak mabuk sama sekali?"Tanya Shin Hye pada teman-temannya itu

"Oh! Kami hanya minum air mineral dari tadi hahaha!"Balas Min Ja

"Benar-benar kalian ini!"

"Shin Hye- _shi_ , berikanlah jawaban pada Ji Chang Wook!"

"Will You Marry Me?"Chang Wook meletakkan bunga mawar yang sedari tadi Ia genggam dan merogo kantung celana lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mata berlian ditengahnya sembari berlutut dihadapan Shin Hye

"Yess-e! Yess-e! Yess-e! Yess-e! Yess-e!"Semua orang menekan Shin Hye untuk menjawab

"Untuk semua pengorbanan dan cinta, _gomawo-yo_ Chang Wook"

"Jadi..?"Tanya Chang Wook

Shin Hye hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala namun sejuta makna disusul dengan ciuman hangat yang meluncur dibibir merahnya.

"Wuaahh, _daebak!_ "teriak Min Ja

Setelah malam itu, Park Shin Hye memutuskan untuk _resign_ dari tempat kerjanya walau jabatan tinggi sudah dihadapan. Ji Chang Wook yang baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pengacara publik sesuai dengan gelar hukum dinamanya.

"Kau tahu betapa putus asanya aku mencarimu?!"Shin Hye menggerutu sambil membuat beberapa kimbap didapur apartemen Chang Wook

"Aku tahu"

"Hanya itu? Apa kau tak merasa bersalah karena menyusahkanku?"

"Tidak"

" _Aigoo!_ Benar-benar manusia keras kepala!"

Tiba-tiba Chang Wook memeluk hangat Shin Hye dari belakang tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangan Chang Wook mengikat satu sama lain melingkar di pinggang Shin Hye

"Ya! _Weirae?"_

" _Annyi, Chua.."_

" _Saranghae.._ "perlahan bibir Shin Hye mendekat kebibir Chang Wook yang tepat berada di belakang telinganya

" _Saranghae, jinca saranghae_ Park Shin Hye..."Lalu Chang Wook membalas ciuman itu bahkan bertubi-tubi dibibir Shin Hye

-The End-


End file.
